


Encounters with the Dark Muse, Part V

by brainofck



Series: Encounters with the Dark Muse [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual, PWP, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story continues.  Sorry, the original post didn't have a summary.  Oh.  Apparently Orli shows up.  I need to re-read this and update this summary!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters with the Dark Muse, Part V

**Author's Note:**

> Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen.

Sean woke up just as the sun was setting to an odd feeling of rise and fall. As his slowly adjusted to his surroundings, he realized he could hear the steady beat of Viggo's heart, and his long slow breathing was alternately warmdamp and cool on the top of Sean's head.

Sean hadn't been working quite the grind that Viggo had, and after a long afternoon nap, he was wide awake. He blinked at the clock. Just before 8 pm. Great.

Slowly and carefully, Sean extricated himself from Viggo and the bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the dresser and snorted. Not a good idea to go to bed with wet hair after their quick shower. 

Viggo shifted and Sean waited perfectly still for him to resettle before slipping out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

Almost as soon as he walked out to the living room he heard his phone, ringing in the pocket of his jacket. He went to the fridge and rummaged for something to drink as the ring went quiet. When there was nothing he wanted, he took a lemon from the crisper. 

Only after he had a tall glass of ice water and lemon did he take his phone out to see who had called him. 

Orlando. Four times. Sean sighed. As he considered whether to call him back, Orli saved him the trouble. The phone rang in his hand. Sean flipped it open.

"You called?" he said quietly.

"Sean! Finally! Where are you?! I've been trying to reach you forever!"

"Viggo's."

"Great! Two birds... Lij wants us to try a new place just out of town. You guys want to come?"

"Nah. I don't think so. Viggo's knackered. Says he's going to sleep for twelve more hours before he does anything else."

There was a long pause from Orli.

"So Viggo's asleep? What are you doing, then?"

What was Sean doing?

"Having a drink of water? Talking to you? Thought I might watch that footie match Vig taped for me..."

Another long pause from Orli.

"Sean? What's going on? You two have been off since our last break. Everything was fine, then you came back from three days of vacation - during which, I might add, nobody could figure out where the hell either of you had buggered off to - and you come back royally fucked off with each other. Jesus, you haven't said more than two civil words to each other in the last week. And now you're doing what? Hanging out at Vig's while he has a little nap? What are you doing? Watching him sleep? I don't get it."

But then, with a hissed exhale and a curse, Orli did get it.

"Fuck."

"More or less."

"You have got to be kidding me. No way."

Sean didn't have anything to say to that. He wandered out to the living room and settled down into the deep comfortable couch. He imagined he could still smell the scent of salt and protein in the air.

"So, what happened over the break, then? Couldn't have been pretty, the way you two have been acting."

"Orlando, I hope you won't take this personally when I say that I'm not discussing this," Sean said, trying to resist the urge to look over his shoulder to check whether the chain was on the door and the new alarm system was activated. His self-control failed, as it always did these last two weeks. He looked anyway.

"Fine. So I'm guessing Vig talks you into some sort of wild-man-in-the-woods thing for the break, the two of you hook up, then you can't handle it. You fucked him over. Jesus. You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

Orli didn't seem to need Sean's participation in the conversation, so Sean slouched deeper into the couch and took a long drink. The lemon was perfectly tart. He crunched down on an ice cube.

"Sean. Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Sean. Don't fuck with Viggo's head, OK? Look. It's probably none of my business, but you realize that Vig's a great guy, right? You can't do some sort of mid-life, mid-divorce, hate-women experimental crap with him. It's not fair. If you were gonna do that, you could have done it with me." 

Orli took a long pause for breath, then tried a weak laugh. 

"In fact, I'm kinda disappointed you _didn't_ try that with me, actually. But that's not the point."

"You have a point?" Sean asked, smiling a little. He felt he should contribute something to make the conversation worth the cell minutes used. Otherwise, Orli might as well be talking to himself.

Orlando huffed at him.

"The point is, Viggo's a great guy. And I think if you gave him the time of day he could fall for you. So don't be a shit and break his heart, yeah? He deserves better than that."

"You done?"

"Yeah." 

"Have a good time tonight, then. I'm just going to watch some footie."

"Sean..."

"I heard what you said, Orlando. Now off you go to play with the other children."

"Bastard."

"Softy."

"Fuck off."

"Cunt."

Sean shut his phone.

And sat in the silence, watching the setting sun paint pink and violet lines over the white drapes.

What was he doing?

Orli was absolutely, one hundred percent correct. He couldn't fuck with Viggo's head. 

Though it wasn't fair to lay it all this at Sean's feet. He had been well and thoroughly brainfucked himself, and he wasn't at all sure what to do about it. Viggo understood that. Their day together showed that Viggo had been more than ready to go back to their old friendly nothing. 

So what was Sean doing? The fresh mark between his shoulder blades burned and itched.

He was sure it meant something.


End file.
